1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to a technology of processing a holography object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with a more releases of 3-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic movies and greater development in 3D display technologies that home 3D TV with or without glasses, interest in a 3D image production technology is increasing. Thus, a 3D stereoscopic image technology, sometimes called the hero of next-generation 3D information terminal technology, is being used in wide industrial fields including movies, broadcasting, entertainment, aerospace, the military, the medical field, and the like and is expected to be an influential technology.
Accordingly, as one of the 3D stereoscopic image technology, a binocular disparity method is being developed, which uses a fact that left and right human eyes receive different images due to a difference in positions of the left and right eyes and a brain accept the images as a stereoscopic image.
However, stereoscopy may cause headaches and dizziness to people due to image arrangement, optical distortion, stereoscopic image capturing and display device setting performed without sufficient consideration of camera setting for adjustment of a stereoscopic effect and a sensitive aspect, flicker generated by alternate projection of left images and right images, distortion of the stereoscopic image caused by an excessive protrusion effect, and the like.
A holography technology is developed to overcome the aforementioned limits of the binocular disparity method. In general, a human perceives a 3D object by light reflected from the object. Therefore, an actual object shape may be implemented as long as light of the object is generated. A hologram technology implementing the light makes object waves reflected from the object using a laser beam meet another laser beam coming from another direction and records the object waves onto a photo film together. Here, when the light from two directions meet, interference fringes are generated due to a phase difference of the object wave reflected from each portion of the object. On the interference fringes, an amplitude and a phase of the object are recorded together. A photo film recording the shape of the object in the form of the interference fringes is referred to as a hologram. A technology for hologram recording is referred to as holography.
In addition to the technology of expressing an image by the hologram, a technology for changing and manipulating a hologram image by touch or manipulation by a user is also being researched.